The New Tenants
by creativedreamer48
Summary: Still reliving the hellish nightmare that is Mr. Turner, Kale has no one to turn to. Then, a new family moves in. But it's in Turner's house, and it doesn't help that the man looks like the psycho, and the new girl is presenting new feelings in Kale.


Okay, okay, okay, okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is creativedreamer48 again!!!!! I hope everyone has read "True Past", and "The New Girl and the Read Haired Boy", and reviewed. I much much much much like reviews and, survey says!... no more chapters until I receive 10 solid reviews. I accept all criticism as long as it's CONSTUCTIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So yeah, I watched Disturbia and I really liked it. This is post-movie, and yeah. Enjoy!!!! ;P

1

Kale sighed. It had been one year since the face-off with the psycho. And one year since Ashley had moved away. After fighting and killing Mr. Turner, Kale and Ashley had just started becoming closer. But, then, her mom and dad decided to move away, convinced that one serial killer living on your block means the neighborhood is terrible.

And now it was summer again. This time Kale had managed to avoid house arrest. But it didn't matter much. Kale hadn't left the house once. Of course, Ronnie was in Hawaii, his parents had to go on a frigging vacation every June.

And now, Kale's mom was dating some guy, and Kale didn't approve. He was one of those guys who was a fake. And that didn't include the slicked back hair and the expensive suits. But Kale's mom loved him and never lost a step to talk about him.

Kale sighed again. The sun was beating inside the house, filling it with a musty heat that filled Kale's head, making him extremely drowsy. His eyes slowly closed, and he fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

_A long hallway. Doorways on either side. I was running, trying to reach something I couldn't see. I opened one doorway. I tried to scream but the sound wouldn't come. My mouth was dry. All the women, all the bodies, the corpses. The smell was overwhelming. I slammed the door and ran again. Another door, Ronnie being hit hard, falling to the ground. The bat swinging. Finding its target. I slammed the door and tried the next one. Mom, hung with her wrists tied. I closed the door, and then heard a noise from the other side of the hallway. I looked and saw a silhouette. Turner. I ran again, hearing the heavy footsteps chasing him. I ran again, reaching the last door. In a panic, I opened it and ran inside, shutting it behind me. I turned to face the room, and saw Ashley, holding her hand out to me. "Kale, save me."_

_"Ashley," I whispered, holding my hand out to her, but then she dissolved like dust. "Ashley!" I screamed._

Kale woke with a start. He looked around a moment, before realizing he was in his house. He wiped stray drool from his lip and looked at the digital clock. It read 7:30. He had fallen asleep at 2:00, at an estimate. "Shit," he sighed, scratching his head, and getting off the chair he was sitting on. He slowly made his way downstairs, and went out onto the porch. He watched the last of the sunset fade as the sun lowered itself below the houses. It was then that he heard a truck approaching just down the block. He walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk to investigate. A big moving truck was pulling up to the curb next to... "Oh, shit." Kale muttered under his breath.

Kale cursed due to the reason that it was a cursed house that these people were moving into. It was Turner's house.

Looking back at his house for a quick second, he took a step, then walked towards the moving van. It looked like the family wasn't inside, most likely coming in another car, so Kale passed the time watching movers bringing the furniture into the house. Then Kale heard another car coming. He turned his head to see a Volkswagen coming and pulling in front of the van. A woman and a man stepped out and took in their new home.

The woman clasped her hands, "Oh, Edward! It's lovely!" she exclaimed.

Kale smiled at the woman's enthusiasm, then looked at the man to see his reaction. The smile disappeared quickly.

Kale's mouth went dry. The man looked like _him_. The gray hair, the wide chin, _everything_. It was Turner. Or, at least, it looked like him.

Kale was about to turn and go back home, when he heard another car pulling up. It was a PT Cruiser, a gold one. The car's engine turned off, and a girl who looked Kale's age stepped out. She had medium length raven hair back in a ponytail, a sweatshirt and jeans on, and red converse gym-shoes. She had blue eyes and a beautiful face.

Or, in Kale's mind, she was hot.

"Fiona, don't you absolutely love it?" the woman gushed.

"Yeah, it's great, mom." the girl said in a monotone voice.

Then Fiona looked over, and caught Kale's eye. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then, "Hello there!"

Kale snapped put of the gaze as Fiona's mother came rushing up. "I'm Mrs. Lewis. Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Kale, Kale Brecht." Kale said hesitantly, shaking Mrs. Lewis's outstretched hand.

"This is my husband, Edward, and our daughter, Fiona." Mrs. Lewis said.

"Nice to meet you, Kale." Mr. Lewis said, holding out a hand. Kale slowly reached for it, and finally shook it.

"Hi." Fiona said.

"Hi." Kale answered.

_Awkward, _was all Kale could think. Looking around, Kale noticed a long knife coming out of the van. "What's that for?" Kale asked.

Mr. Lewis looked behind him to see the knife. "That's nothing. Cutting Thanksgiving turkey is all." he smiled.

"Uh-huh." Kale nodded.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see you around!" Mrs. Lewis exclaimed.

"Yeah...see you." Kale muttered.

Well, hope you liked it!!!!! I won't add the next chapter until I get 10 reviews. So, if you liked it, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
